nightmare_millionfandomcom-20200214-history
A
A is the founder of the Canadian band Nightmare Million$. Early childhood: Adam Brockston was born to his mother. His father had already left before he was born. His father had cheated on his mother with a girl named Leah and so she tried to make Adam happy because she felt sorry for him. Adam was born disabled. Adam's dad's side of the family was a long line of stoners, cheaters and women beaters which scared his mother. Early school: Adam went to SK at Northdale Public School in Woodstock, Ontario, Canada, and met his first friend Cole. Cole was also disabled. Adam had a few problems in kindergarten. When Adam went to grade 1 he was knocked to the ground by 5 kids much bigger then him, they called him weird and started to beat him. Adam went home broken, bruised and bloody. Adam's mother then went to the principal and all the principal said was "He shouldn't have let himself get pushed to the ground." Later near the end of the school year Adam was peed on by a kid at school in an act of bullying. Grade 2-4: For grade 2 Adam left Northdale and went to Central Public School, there were problems with second grade, to the point where Adam was at only half days. Adam went to grade 3 and people began to bully him. That was when he took the advice to heart and caused lots of violence and threats against the bullies. Grade 4 went with more bullying and Adam became someone who caused problems on a daily basis. Grade 5: After grade 4 Adam started to feel depressed and suicidal. Adam caused less problems on purpose, in fact Adam has stated this: "At the time I thought my new principal had read about me or something. And well I have no doubt that she did, I don't think the problems between me and that principal were because of my past. It was just me and my struggles, I made mistakes and by doing so I was punished. No big conspiracy to uncover, no gossip and rumors. No interesting secrets. Just a kid who was causing problems." In October 2015 Adam went to a behavior program in Tillsonburg, Ontario, Canada. And started to change. Only problem was he had a girlfriend at his dad's complex in Kitchener, Ontario, Canada. Who he had a deep connection with. She started to notice the change and left him for a guy who played curling, Adam hasn't seen that girl since. Grade 6: Grade 6 was Adam's last year at Central. In October 2016 Adam finished his one year stay at the behavior program and was released back to Central, His life was just the same but worse, He had a new principal who was twice as bad as the one in grade 2-4. That principal caused Adam's life to be the worst it had ever been. Grade 7: After Adam's mom realized that he couldn't change in that environment she took him to a new school for grade 7. Winchester Street Public School in Woodstock, Ontario, Canada. And he started to change instantly. In November 2017 Adam started a fight with a kid named Davion https://nightmare-million.wikia.com/wiki/Big_D and it went downhill, but just when Adam's mom was about to give up and think he'll never change he did it, he changed. He got a girlfriend https://nightmare-million.wikia.com/wiki/V, made some friends and focused his life on better things then revenge. In early 2018 Adam founded the band Nightmare Million$ https://nightmare-million.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page with his friends Kylan (ROK)https://nightmare-million.wikia.com/wiki/ROK and Dylen (Dylen Gamer/the original Big D). https://nightmare-million.wikia.com/wiki/Dylen_Gamer But after some drama big D left. After that A got a new person to be Big D, Davion. But more drama unfolded and Big D convinced A's girlfriend to cheat on him with Big D. She was threatened to do it with blackmail. After that A went back to square one, he kicked the new Big D from the band and ROK left as well. A asked his brother Evan (EV) https://nightmare-million.wikia.com/wiki/EV to join and Evan gladly accepted. A and Dylen forgave each other and Dylen rejoined the band with the name Dylen Gamer. A tried to release his first album "Beginner's Luck" https://nightmare-million.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner%27s_Luck but it was deleted after someone reviewing the document didn't like the profanity and instead of asking A to change it they deleted the full document. A had already performed two songs though (Voices and Cards) and was planning on performing a third (Missing You) so he took the 7 covers, and 3 original songs and made a new album titled "Beginner's Luck: Forgotten Underneath" https://nightmare-million.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner%27s_Luck:_Forgotten_Underneath and then added more original songs and covers. Grade 8: In between grades 7 and 8 Adam had an "almost" sexual assault experience. https://nightmare-million.wikia.com/wiki/Jager A went to grade 8 single but in September 2018 him and his ex-girlfriend got back together. Big D, regretting his actions, tried to be friends with A again but A has denied forgiving him. Adam and Emma broke up in November 2018 and then some insults were thrown around but then a few weeks later Emma talked to Adam and they retain a friendship. Also A and Jager are friends again. After Nightmare Million$: After Nightmare Million$ broke up in December 2018 after only 10 months of existing A released a song from his first solo EP "Reborn EP" titled "From The Start" and the song is considered to be a sort of apology toward Dylen Gamer. After that 3 more songs from Reborn were put onto A's YouTube channel. ("On Top", "Don't Belong" and "Evolution") two more songs are planned to be on the EP titled "You Lose" (a dis at the person harassing A and Dylen) and "Do It"